Not Entirely Human
by Scyler
Summary: Athrun, Kira, and Cagali discover that they have mysterious powers that help them save the world. Kira starts out recklessly using his power over fire around the crew of the Archangel and they begin to develop powers of their own.
1. Realization

**Athrun: Is this told from my perspective?**

**Me: Yes, Athrun. Yes it is. **

**Athrun: Cool. I just wonder how Kira and the others will take it. **

**Me: They will be fine. Besides I will have a few chapters that are told from their perspective. **

**Kira and the others: Thank you!**

Athrun moved easily down the long corridor. The sound of his boots echoing off the walls was like water falling into a bucket. His father wanted to see him. It seemed like one of the new model, top-secret mobile suits had been stolen. The soldier standing at the door saluted him and opened the door.

His father, Patrick Zala, was in a meeting with some of his senior officers. There seemed to be a panic about the theft, with the officers moving a round the room looking nervous. His father noticed him and waved for him to wait. Nodding Athrun stepped lightly off to the side. With a wave the chairman waved his hand to dismiss all of the officers.

They all moved past the young man standing in the shadows almost without seeing him. Once the door was closed Athrun moved toward his father. Patrick looked at his son with a weird look on his face. The look was replaced quickly and the chairman launched into why he had been summoned.

"Athrun, as you know one of our new models was stolen. What you don't know is who gave the spy permission to get near it." Patrick said, folding his hands lightly on the desk.

"Who was it? Why would they allow someone to take it?" the young soldier asked looking skeptical.

"It was Lacus Clyne. She gave access to the spy. She actually helped him to escape!" was his father's reply.

Athrun stepped back slightly when he said that. As he moved a sudden chill fell over the room. His father blinked because the chill seemed to be radiating from Athrun. Shaking his head Patrick stood easily.

"Athrun, I want you to go to Earth and find the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. If you can't recapture it I want you to destroy it and anything it has come into contact with. As for Lacus, you two are no longer engaged and she is now considered a fugitive. If you find her while you are out try not to do anything stupid please." he said turning to face the back wall of his office.

"Right. I'll leave as soon as my arm is fully healed." Athrun saluted him then left the room.

Moving back down the hall Athrun seemed to move slower than before. Hearing that Lacus was helping the enemy just caused him to deflate. How could sh do that? It seemed imposible that she could willingly help an enemy spy.

After returning home Athrun changed out of his uniform and into civilian clothes. As he pulled his shirt on he noticed that his arm seemed to be fully healed. Shaking his head Athrun left the house quickly.

It didn't take him long to get to Lacus' mansion. The once beautiful house had been totaly wreaked. The front windows had been shattered, there were bullet holes in the bricks, and the landscaping had been torn to shreads. A sad look took over the young Coordinator's face. This house used to be such a wonderfull place and now it was destroyed.

He was walking around the back when a familair sound reached his ears. It was the haro he had given Lacus. As soon as he realized that the small pink spherical robot came out of the bushes at an alarming speen. With a slightly schocked look Athrun caught it easily. It kept chatting up a storm while Athrun looked around. The haro had come to him while he was standing in the garden arch where the roses Lacus got from one of the theaters once grew.

When that thought crossed his mind he knew exactly where she was. It took him about five minutes to get to the theater. The door opened easliy and his hunch was confirmed when he heard the sound of a young female voice. After cheking his arm and finding that it was fully healed Athrun walked into the main part of the theater.

Haro went nuts as Athrun moved closer to Lacus. She stopped singing and looked up at him. A soft smile split her face as the young man came closer. The pink haro bounced lightly into her hands as Athrun pulled himself up on stage.

"Thank you for brng ing Mr. Pink back to me. I figured it would be you who would find him and bring him to me." Lacus said tilting her head to the side.

"Why did you help that spy take the Freedom?" was the only responce she got.

"Spy? What spy? Ohhh! I think you mean Kira." she said after a moment of confusion.

"Kira. How could that have been Kira? I killed him with my own hands. I know he is dead." Athrun said pulling out his gun.

"No, Kira is very much alive. I just gave him a new sword with which to fight. Is there something wrong with that?" the young singer asked starting to get mad.

"Yes, yes there is. You are now considered a fugitive because you handed a top military secret to an enemy. That is not a good thing." was his responce.

Both of them were totaly unaware of the armed men comming into the theatere because they were completely focused on each other. The conversation carried on and ended with Lacus asking what it was that Athrun was fighting for. When she said that the men stepped in and pulled out their guns.

"Thanks for leading us to her. As her former fiance we figured that you would know where she went. Now stand aside she is a wanted fugitive." one of them said aiming his gun easily at Lacus' head.

After a moment of hesitation Athrun pulled her quckily behind a pice of rubble that had fallen when the building was abandoned. The other men in the theatere started shooting as he moved. They never hit him; he seemed to be moving faster than they could track. Lacus clung to him for a moment the nthe sound of gunfire and bodies falling made her relax a bit.

DaCosta came over to them, looking concerned. There seemed to be nothing to worry about so he gestured for Lacus to follow him. She nooded and moved to follow. After a few steps she stopped and turning said, "You know, Athrun, you really should talk with Kira. I think he's on Earth right now. It would do you good to talk to him and you are friends right?"

The young pink haired songstress walked away leaving behind a feeling of doubt for the government and the tactics of the chairman in Athrun's heart. He returned home and changed back into his uniform before he left for the armory. The workes looked quizicaly at him but let him through after they realized who he was. After changing into his pilot siut Athrun pushed himself into the hanger.

His new mobile suit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice,stood there waiting to be taken out. It seemed hard to believe that Kira was alive and had the Freedom. It didn't matter now he had a mission and that was to eather take out the Freedom or re-capture it. Both seemed unlikely; there was no way that Kira, if he was alive, would let it go or let it be destroyed. Athrun just had to try to convice him to come to ZAFT with him. That was the only way.

The systems in the Justice were very advanced but still easy to control. After activating the Phase Shift armor the young pilot launched the suit with ease. Entering the atmosphere was easy too; nothing seemed imposible for the new machine. Locating the Freedom was simple as well. Getting to it was another story; it was in Orb and he was in Gibraltar. This was going to be interesting.

As he flew across the sea Athrun noticed that the water seemed to be reaching up to him. It was strange and he pulled up just a bit but the water followed him. With a shake of his head the young man refocused on his task. When he arrived at Orb he found the Freedom engaged in combat with three strange mobile suits. After a moments hesitation Athrun dive head first into the fight.

The ocean water that had been following responded to his emotions and formed a thick wall of ice infront of the Freedom. The one enemy mobile suit that was attacking it pulled back sharply. Athrun dropped down beside the Freedom easliy.

"Attention ZGMF-X10A Freedom or should I say Kira Yamato?" Athrun asked over the commlink.

"Athrun? What are you doing here and how did you do that thing with the water?" came the responce from the Freedom's pilot.

"I have no idea what I did and I am here to take that machine you are piloting back or I am to destroy it." the other young man said curtly.

"Well shoot. Can you do that again?"

"I think so. Give me a second." Athrun closed his eyes and concentraited. Below them the ocean water started to boil and suddenly a large spear of ice shot straight out of the water. Both Athrun and Kira blinked in shock; some how Athrun could control ice and water. Life was about to get very interesting.

**Athrun: Cool, you made me be able to control ice. **

**Me: Yep. Kira and Cagalli can also contro****l an elemnt too. **

**Kira and Cagalli: Really? What elements?**

**Me: Kira can control... wait a minute. I'm not gonna say. You'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Kira: Man, I really wanted to know what I can control. **

**Cagalli: Me too. **

**Me: Well, you have to wait a bit longer for that but hey. By the way all you people reading this please review. I would make all three of them very happy (me too but I'm more concerned about them being happy *sweatdrop*).**


	2. Dragons Rise

**Me: Kira and Cagalli get their poweres in this chapter.**

**Kira and Cagalli: YAY! **

**Kira: I hope I get some thing good. **

**Cagalli: Me too.**

**Me: Just wait and I'll tell you what you get. **

Watching Athrun call up the pillar of ice made Kira feel a little left out. Before the war they had done everything together. If Athrun could control an ice then he could control and element too.

Easily maneuvering the Freedom around the wall that had sprung up from the ocean Kira blasted the Raider. There was something strange about the blast though; it seemed to have an edge of something else. The young man dismissed the thought with a shake of his head.

Another wall of ice appeared out of nowhere to block an attack from one of the other two mobile suits. As it vanished Kira seemed to snap; a ball of fire appeared in the Freedom's right hand. It was a total shock to everyone. There should be no way that his machine should be able to do that.

"Kira! What did you do?" Athrun called out to him over the com-link.

"I have no idea but I think I can control fire." was his only response.

"It seems that way. Now let's use these new powers to beat the crap out of these guys." Athrun cried summoning another pillar of ice.

"Fine by me." Kira grunted throwing the large fire ball.

By themselves Kira and Athrun took out about half of the Earth Forces fleet with minimal effort. Cagalli and the others watched in amazement. After about ten minutes the Earth Forces retreated, allowing the Orb forces a chance to breathe.

Cagalli, Kisaka, and the crew of the Archangel gathered at the place where the two mobile suits landed. Athrun and Kira had dismounted and now stood across from each other. The young brunette was the first to relax. When he did, Cagalli ran toward them.

She threw her arms around then when she reached them. Both young men stiffened when she did so. After a moment both of them loosed up and smiled easily.

"You two are such idiots!" she exclaimed, smiling easily.

"I think we know that one already." Athrun said looking at Kira.

"Yep. I think you've mentioned that to us before, Cagalli." Kira laughed.

"I might have but the two of you have never been together when I said it. So I'm saying it now since I have you both together." she said pulling them a little closer.

Kisaka and the others watched in surprise as Cagalli hugged them. After a moment a soft glow surrounded the young Orb princess. The boys she was clinging to noticed the glow as well. It was emanating from her very core, almost like she was creating it. The longer she held onto them the brighter it got.

"Hey, Cagalli? Did you notice that you're glowing?"

"What? I'm glowing? What do you mean by that Kira?" she asked in surprise.

"Like he said; you are glowing. It's like there is some kind of light inside of you that is really bright." Athrun replied looking closely at her face.

The young blond woman stepped back and gasped. Athrun and Kira were right; she was glowing. It seemed to react to her emotions. It was at a moderate glow since she was confused but as she started to understand the glow got brighter. A smile split her face and the glow brightened.

"Well, Athrun and control ice, Kira can control fire and I can control light. How cool is that?" Cagalli asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Very cool." Athrun and Kira answered in unison.

"I'd say this just got interesting and complicated at the same time." Kisaka remarked to Captain Ramius.

"I think you are right Kisaka. I just hope this won't get out of hand." she replied crossing her arms.

**Cagalli: Sweet! I get light! **

**Kira: Ha! Fire beats light, Cagalli!**

**Cagalli: No it doesn't! *glares at Kira***

**Kira: Yes it does! *summons a massive fire ball***

**Me: *caought in the middle* I hope you two are planning on taking this elswhere, right? *looks at faces and sees no responce* I guess not. Please reviwe and say which you think is better os that they won't kill me please! **


	3. Escape

**Me: Hey, fans! I'm not dead and neither is this story! Whoo! Sorry I took so long to update. I just fell into a funk with it. Anyway, here, for your reading pleasure Chapter 3! **

* * *

Athrun, Kira and Cagalli turned lightly towed the two commanders. Kisaka shook his head before turning away. Murue looked at them strangely before coming up to them.

"It seems like the three of you are going to have to spend a lot of time together in order for you to fully understand these powers of yours. I don't want you to be using these new skills recklessly. That would be a bad thing. Do you understand me?" she asked tapping her foot.

"I think Cagalli and I understand Captain, but I'm not too sure about Kira. He seems too happy to even try to curb his powers." Athrun replied looking at Kira suspiciously.

"Well, I'll leave all the details up to you. Just please don't go overboard. I don't want to have to clean up after you." Murue said walking away.

Athrun turned to look at Kira, who was throwing small fireballs left and right. This was going to take a while. A very long while.

"Kira! Will you stop throwing fireballs for a minute and come over here please?" he called lightly to his friend.

"Huh? Oh sure. Sorry I just think that the whole being able to control an element is really cool. Don't you Cagalli?" the brunette said as he bounced on his heels.

"Yes, I agree with you but we need to learn how to control them before we do something stupid with them. Captain Ramius said that she didn't want to deal with any problems from our powers. You have to calm down, Kira." the blond said trying to get him to stop moving.

"So? We can take care of ourselves, can't we? She really doesn't need to worry about anything." was all Kira said before moving off to start throwing fireballs around again.

"Why does he have to be so difficult? This is not going to end well, I can tell you that right now." Athrun said putting a hand to his head.

Cagalli just nodded. The young Orb princess shook her head before moving off to try and comfort some of her soldiers. All of them had fought a hard battle and deserved the rest that Athrun and Kira had gotten them. Across the field stood the Earth Forces, out numbered about two to one. Not much of a lead but a lead none the less.

They had to take advantage of the brief respite in order to prepare a successful defense and to get the troops ready to move into space. That was the best move; get all the Orb troops into space and to relative safety. Even if it meant abandoning their home.

She walked up to Kisaka who was currently organizing the remaining troops to start moving toward the Mass Driver facility. The Earth Forces were only going to stay away for so long. They needed to move quickly or they would be trapped in Orb and be at the mercy of the Earth Forces.

"Lady Cagalli. Is there something you need from me?" he asked looking confused.

"No, I was just coming over to see how things were going." she mused looking around.

"Well, things are going smoothly though I wish he Earth Forces would stay away for a bit longer. They seem to have gotten ready to mobilize." he replied glancing at the shore.

Cagalli followed the look and clench her jaw. Sure enough the Earth Forces seemed to be ready to mobilize once again; time they would give no mercy. She turned back to Kisaka and told him to move as quickly as possible. He responded with a smart salute and some orders to the troops.

After talking to her chief officer Cagalli walked away, looking for Athrun and Kira. Kira was still throwing fireballs out to sea as Athrun was trying to get Kira to stop. Nothing seemed to be working and Athrun was getting ready to blow up. Cagalli walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just freeze him? Then we can carry him up to space and not have to worry about the fireball thing." she asked dodging stray fireballs.

Athrun opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Cagalli gave him a look that said 'Do you have a better idea?'. After a second Athrun closed his mouth and accepted the idea. He turned back to Kira and raised his hands.

The air around him got colder and a soft blue glow surrounded him. The young Orb princess wrapped her arms around herself as the temperature dropped. Slowly a light blue glow surrounded him and ice started to creep up Kira's legs.

At first he didn't notice it but as the ice passed his knees Kira started to react. He tried to free himself by brute force butcher really didn't work out so well. It only served in allowing the ice to creep even higher faster. Then he realized something; it was Athrun.

Athrun was trying to freeze him. Turning as best as he could the young Coordinator confirmed his suspicion. His friend really was trying to freeze him. He was about to say something when the ice reached his throat.

"Athrun, wha-"his voice was cut off as the ice covered his head completely.

The task completed Athrun sagged slightly and Cagalli took a half step forward. He waved her off and straightened after catching his breath. With a small smile Cagalli called for a few soldiers to move the frozen Kira onto the Archangel.

She then helped Athrun move the Freedom and the Justice into the hangar. As soon as the two suits were stored away the young princess of Orb went to find her father. She found him in the Mass Driver facility.

"Father, are you going to escape with us?" she asked, looking nervously at her father.

"I am sorry, Cagalli. I will not be going with you. I must make sure that you have plenty of time to escape…" her father said without looking at her.

"No! You have to come with us! It won't be the same without you!" the blonde cried reaching out to grasp her father's arm.

Uzumi turned to look at his daughter sadly. Shaking his head he freed his arm and began leading the protesting girl away. Despite all of her strongest attempts he father refused to budge on the opinion of coming with her. Once they arrived at the Kusanagi Uzumi turned to Cagalli a photo and told her that even though he would not be there she would not be alone.

Her moment of confusion after taking the photo was enough to push the girl into Kisaka's arms. With a sharp cry the girl stumbled into the burly man's arms. Whipping around Cagalli pounded on the door, calling out to her father as the Kusanagi took off. Kisaka quietly reached forward and grabbed the young woman. He pulled her into his broad chest as she broke down into tears.

The burly man watched out the window as the Kusanagi left the catapult. He placed a hand on the blond young woman's head as the Mass Driver facility exploded. Looking down at the young woman in his arms Kisaka sighed. She may have just figured out that she had power over light but was totally unable to use it. Kisaka hoped that Cagalli would learn better control of her powers with Athrun and Kira around and that her father's sacrifice would cement it.


End file.
